Putting Love to the Test
by Riku Yukiwara
Summary: Part 5: UP! YAOI YAOI AND YAOI! Part 5: Heero's Therapy; Duo's Chance. Duo helps Heero to walk again, and Heero, well... repays him handsomely...
1. Part 1: Down the Rabbit hole

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I do not claim to.  
  
Warning: I did write this containing VIOLENCE and YAOI. If this does not sit well with you, don't read it. I don't want to get flamed for something I warned you about.   
  
Note: Read and Review please, it is after all my first fan fiction. ALSO, this is only the first part. And yes, it gets a little fluffier as we go along. I mean WAY fluffier. So trust me, you'll want to check back.  
  
Heero: Um… cool! Let's read!  
  
Duo: Okay!  
  
Riku: ::Sighs::  
  
Heero was ready to fight and wasn't wasting any time at all when he flew past Duo in his gundam. Duo looked at him, smirking the way he always had when Heero would skip and jump ahead. "Okay Heero, if that's how you'd like to play today…" Duo trailed off as a mobile doll slammed into him. "Fine, you too?" He turned and swung his trademark scythe, slicing the doll neatly in half, and flying after Heero.  
  
Heero had already gotten himself into a battle with yet another mobile doll fleet. Three were surrounding him, brandishing various types of guns and weapons, ready to shoot if he were to move. Heero didn't make a move, only looked around himself as a message screen popped up in front of him with Duo's familiar face on it. "What are you waiting for Heero? A personal invite?" Heero glared at him, daring to turn away from the dolls.  
  
***In Heero's point of view***  
  
Something isn't right. The gundam is reading my vital signs wrong. My heart's beating too slow for a normal person. I feel like its too hot in here. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Heero… I'm in the middle of a battle! I have to finish this, no matter how much it hurts. My chest feels like it's going to cave in. It hurts so much…  
  
***General point of view***  
  
Heero started to fight like normal, then groaned something to Duo. "Hey, man, I'm not going to… make it…" Duo looked at him, as the gundam's knees buckled and the cockpit was mauled by the mobile doll's weapons. Duo screamed and started swinging the scythe at them, making them disintegrate. Duo then ran out of his own cockpit and jumped through the hole that was exposing Heero. He grabbed him as gently as he could and somehow climbed back into his own gundam, holding Heero in his lap.  
  
"Hang on buddy, we'll get you some help…" Duo reassured the gasping Heero.  
  
"HEY! Everyone! Get over here! He needs HELP NOW!" Duo screamed to the nurses in the hospital.  
  
***Heero's point of view***  
  
An I.V. goes into my arm, big deal. Then the clothes are cut away, leaving only my spandex shorts. What can I say, they have to figure out what's wrong I guess. They listen to my heart and I hear more than one doctor talking about me. They say they can't tell what's wrong, even after putting the heart monitors on me. They've never seen something like this before. Irregular heartbeat, fast heartbeat, slowing heartbeat, low circulation. Palpitations, murmurs, every once in a while: heart stops. They say it's some new type of disease. They aren't sure.   
  
***Duo's point of view***  
  
Heero will be fine… I know it. He won't go down easily. Finally, I can walk into his room and see him. He looks as pale as a sheet… I can't believe that this is the same Heero. I sit beside his bed and look at all the wires and tubes hooked up to his body. I wonder if he'll be alright… I just… wonder… 


	2. Part 2: Awaken Wing Zero The One Named H...

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gundam Wing… or of course Kingdom Hearts that my name refers to. I do however own this plot and this fan fiction. Of course, I own "Riku Yukiwara." It's my name.   
  
WARNING: This part gets a little stronger. I may include lemon in later chapters, so if you don't like *YAOI* or *LEMON* DO NOT…   
  
I repeat:  
  
DO NOT…  
  
Read on. Thank you. Read and Review please!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I made a typo in the first chapter, pardon that. In Heero's point of view he says: "I can't tell Heero I'm in the middle of a battle!" It was meant to say Duo. Sorry about that. Read on…  
  
Heero: ::ZZZZzzzzZZZ:: HUH? What?  
  
Duo: YAOI! There's Yaoi!  
  
Heero: ………  
  
Duo: Yaoi! Yaoi! YAOI! ::Screeches:: ::glass breaks somewhere::  
  
Heero: Shut up Maxwell no baka… ::aims gun at Duo's head::  
  
Duo: Hey! No fair!  
  
Heero: All's fair in love and war…  
  
Duo: ::snorts and stalks away::  
  
Riku: Um, can I write now? Will you please get out of my head? I need to concentrate…  
  
Duo/Heero: ::Run away::  
  
Riku: Thanks…   
  
~~You asked for Part two, so here it is~~ 10/11/03  
  
PART 2: Awaken Wing Zero; The One Named Heero  
  
Lost, in the dark… Where am I? I can't see… I can't… Can't… breathe… "Heero…" What do you want… "Heero…" Where are you? Who are you? "Heero, please… wake up…" Don't make that face… I know you… Don't make that face anymore… don't cry for me. "Just wake up or say something, please…" I can't… don't you get it? I can't… "I know you can, Heero. I believe in you… After all, you do pilot the Wing Zero. I'll fight by your side again, won't I? Please tell me I will…" I won't promise anything. I won't break another promise.  
  
He won't wake up… Heero won't move. They put in a breathing tube and keep giving him some sort of medicine called Atropine. They tell me it is for his slow heartbeat. As soon as they give it to him, it speeds up to way above normal. I mean, unless you are doing some sort of hard physical activity, you shouldn't have a heartbeat of 200, should you? I feel like he can't hear me, or hear me crying. I have stayed up here every night with him and I've wanted to see him open his eyes. I dream of it all the time, we're together and fighting and when it's over, he'll turn and smile.   
  
Never were one to smile when we won were you Heero. I'm going to try and change that… I want you to smile. I'm sure that there's some sort of happiness within that cold heart of yours. I want to see it… please Heero… Open your eyes and be happy again… Then, I started to pray for you. I don't know if it worked, but I prayed anyway. I prayed that I'd fight by your side again, protect you again. Love you again. Don't you get it Heero? Don't you understand?  
  
****Three weeks later****  
  
Heero is still in the hospital. Not a sign that he's going to make it has been shown or found. Numerous doctors from all over Tokyo, and even the Americas have come to look at his condition. Not one could diagnose his condition or tell Duo that he'd be all right. Duo had called the other pilots, but none of them had really cared. Their responses ranged from "whatever, to who cares?"  
  
Duo was more than a little mad when the other pilots chose to ignore Heero, which he had good reason to be. What could he do if he wasn't able to get someone to switch with him to stay with Heero? Duo then thought, "You know what? I don't care, I'll stay with Heero as long as I have to. Quatre will bring me clothes at least. He's kind enough to do that. I know not to ask him to stay, though. He doesn't like Heero and he chooses to show it whenever he can."  
  
Duo finally got up the courage to hold Heero's hand within his own. He was surprised when Heero's skin seemed a little cold to the touch. He thought he felt Heero react and move his hand, but he wasn't sure, so he sat by his hospital bed and watched his face for any sign. He wanted any sign that Heero could feel his hand, could feel his heartbeat. Duo couldn't stand anymore doubt. He couldn't believe that he lost the man he loved the most.  
  
"Heero… please… open your eyes…" Duo had tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke. "Please, Heero, I need you… I-I…" He trailed off, laying his head on top of his hand which held Heero's.  
  
"You what…" Came the response from the man laying in the hospital bed.  
  
"H-Heero?" Duo's eyes widened and he looked up to see Heero's eyes open.   
  
"Yeah, I said… you what?" Heero said, impatient, as he tightened his hand on Duo's.  
  
"I… I…" Duo cut himself off as Heero pulled Duo's arm, causing him a little bit of pain and surprise at the other boy's strength. Heero pulled him into a kiss, followed by blushing looks at each other. "I… I l-love you, Heero…" Duo said, reassured of himself.  
  
"Maxwell no baka… do you not know by now that I feel the same?" Heero said.  
  
"Y-you do?" Duo said shakily.  
  
"Of course… I have for a long, long time." Heero smiled.  
  
  
  
~~*The YAOI begins. New chapter is in the works for tomorrow. Sorry, but this one wore me out. I didn't finish it until about 8:24pm eastern time. I started at maybe ten this morning. Whew… anyway, read and review this chapter as well, I hope you're liking it so far.~~* 


	3. Part 3: Sweet Dreams Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: Yes, once again, I must put a disclaimer here. I don't want to get sued for the little I have. I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts, which ties in with my name. "Riku Yukiwara" is my name, and I claim the 'copyrights' to it. I thought it up so yes, I own it in a sense without patent pending.  
  
Warning: Yes, the *YAOI* gets stronger, without QUITE being *LEMON-IZED* yet.  
  
Note: Well, I broke a promise to you all… I couldn't get this up Sunday, so I had to push it off until Monday. I'm sorry. Continue to read and review! Oh, and for the person (who's name I won't mention) who is going crazy wondering what happens: Here it is. This gets a little confusing, which ties into the last chapter when everything seemed to turn peachy. Let me know what you think about this part.  
  
Heero: Well, I liked it… if you people out there don't, prepare to face your DOOM!  
  
Duo: ^.^' ::sweat drop:: Heero, that's going a little too far…  
  
Heero: Fine, if you don't like, DON'T READ! SO there…  
  
Duo: Riku already said that…  
  
Riku: ::whispers to Duo:: Don't remind him!  
  
Heero: ::Glares:: I KNOW THAT!!  
  
Duo: I'm going now… ::walks away::  
  
Heero: I'm leaving too, do your magic Riku-sama. ::Walks off::  
  
Riku: ::sigh:: Thanks, I guess…  
  
**~~Part 3: Sweet Dreams; Rude Awakenings~~**  
  
Then I woke up. I decided dreams are the only way I'll ever see Heero well again. What can I do? I can't make him wake up or make him get better. He may die here, alone in the darkness of a coma. I don't want him to, though. I can't let them put him on life support either. He wouldn't want that and neither would I.   
  
I touched Heero's hand as I had in the dream. To my surprise it was warm, and he moved to tighten his grip on me. I looked at his eyes, but they were not open. He didn't say a word, only held tight to my hand. Tears began to form somewhere behind my eyes, then finally spilled over to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them; I didn't want to. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry, though it did feel a little awkward.   
  
As cold as I was to him, I figured he'd be colder. I wanted so badly to wake him, to shake the dark away from his eyes. I leaned over him, despite all of the monitors and tubes, and kissed him full on the mouth. I didn't get a reaction, only blushed to myself. You can figure how surprised I was to see the door open a crack and a familiar blonde walk in. "H-hey, Duo… how's he doing?" Quatre's voice was barely above a whisper.   
  
"Not so good, man…" I said to him, still looking at Heero.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Duo…" Quatre genuinely sounded saddened.  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't do anything but wait and pray…" I sighed.  
  
"Well, I brought you some clothes, so you won't have to sit up here in the same clothes everyday… I brought everything I thought you may want to wear, and some underwear, socks, and your black trench coat. Which, I will mention if only to lighten the mood, you were drunk when you bought it. You thought Heero wasn't coming home that night, when he was locked up in his room and typing on his laptop the entire time." Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, Quatre, he'll hear you… He's not deaf…" I put my finger to my lips.  
  
"Hey, you were the one mourning and crying, then bought a three-thousand dollar trench coat from Allah knows where…" Quatre retorted.  
  
"Don't remind me…" Duo grumbled.  
  
"Okay, okay… I'm done." Quatre smiled handing Duo a huge duffel bag and walking out of the room, leaving his scent of roses and lilac in the room. Duo sneezed.  
  
"Stupid Quatre and his shampoo and conditioner…" Duo then proceeded to change his clothes into something a little looser and comfortable. "Well, Heero… what do you think?" Duo said, spinning around and chuckling. He then sat back beside the bed, holding Heero's hand. Heero again tightened his hand around Duo's. "Heero… I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you…" Duo looked up at Heero's face, tears threatening his eyes again.  
  
~~***The next day***~~  
  
"So he will be all right… won't he?" Duo said the next morning, looking at the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, I cannot give you a positive answer just yet. We aren't even sure that he's going to physically be able to wake up again. He could have some sort of new heart disease, or he could just have overworked himself. Then again, he could have a rare new type of blood disease. We just do not know." Doctor Kusunagi said sternly, as if Duo didn't understand what any of the doctors were saying to him.  
  
"You know, I always thought doctors knew most of what was out there, and could maybe diagnose it as one thing or another, with their own common sense at stake. But hey, I guess I was wrong… You don't even know what my friend has do you?" Duo glared.  
  
"I cannot tell you anything unless I am sure. That would be considered botching the job, so to speak. If I was to tell you one thing and it was something else, I could get sued and charged for improper diagnosis. I hope you understand, sir." Doctor Kusunagi said.  
  
"No I don't. And I don't suppose I ever will, all I want to know is when I can take him home…" Duo said glaring at the doctor again.  
  
"I cannot tell you that either. I can only tell you that it will be no time soon. I cannot tell you to take him home in his condition, whether or not you want to. That would also be considered-" He was cut short by Duo.  
  
"I know I know… I was simply stating something; it wasn't a question, now was it?" Duo got short with the doctor and looked at him as if to say 'was it?'   
  
Doctor Kusunagi left the room abruptly. Duo shook his head as he looked at Heero again. "What am I going to do…?" He thought to himself. "None of these doctors seem to know what they're doing…" Duo sighed, pulling his chair closer to the hospital bed and holding Heero's hand again. Once again, Heero's hand tightened, as if to ask for help. Duo lay his head down on Heero's hand and his own, and then fell asleep. He was exhausted from the entire month he had been with Heero, hardly taking time to even eat; worried that Heero would wake up alone.  
  
When Duo awoke, he realized it was dark. It had been early morning when he had talked to the doctor, and was now well into nighttime. He looked up at Heero, who had not even opened his eyes. He pulled his hand away from Heero's to go to his face. He wiped away locks of dark brown hair that graced his forehead ignorantly. He smiled, and kissed Heero again, then sat back down in his chair and held Heero's hand through the night.  
  
--~~*Again, we reach the end. Part 3 is finished, Review this for me. Do you really want to know what happens, or do you want me to give this story up? Let me know. I really would like to continue, with a little more than some shonen-ai. (From this chapter.) Of course, one-sided kissing is more or less to me: shonen-ai. I think YAOI is a bit stronger, so yes, it will be featured, maybe in the next chapter. Look for it soon!*~~-- Riku. 


	4. Part 4: How the Sun Shone Duo on His Own

Disclaimer: Oh yes, another one. I do not own KH or GW. I do not claim to.  
  
Warning: Yaoi is getting stronger in this chapter, for those of you who were a little disappointed when it took a turn for shonen-ai in the last chapter… Sorry about that, but how could anything good happen when Duo was alone? (Don't answer that…)   
  
Note: I had a busy week, and have finally gotten a website up… though I still need to update it and deal with school. ::sigh:: I had to put this one off as well, which I apologize for, I'll have to light a fire and get to work on it Friday and over the weekend if I get a chance. I promise if it's possible, I'll get more done. Please continue to read and review! Plus, the name Heero Yue/Yuy, will probably be spelled two different ways every time. Not my fault. I'm using Yue, because I like the way it looks more than Yuy. Just to let you know.  
  
Heero: All right! Part Four! Way to go Riku… ::stalks off::  
  
Duo: O.o Heero actually… complimented? Surprising… anyway, good luck and good work Riku!  
  
Riku: ::happy smile:: Yeah, ok ok… stop it… I get the idea… I'll finish this and write more as soon as possible!  
  
Heero: ::Thumbs up::  
  
Duo: ::Claps:: Yaay!  
  
Riku: ::Sigh:: Okay, you have to leave now…  
  
Duo: Okay… ::walks off::  
  
Heero: ::Nods:: ::walks off::  
  
Riku: ::Big smile:: Well, off we go!  
  
~~*Part Four: How the Sun Shone; Duo on His Own*~~  
  
Duo stayed in the hospital room for another three days after that. He didn't leave, not even to eat. He didn't want Heero to wake up alone, and didn't want to be away if he did wake up. The nurse looked at him.   
  
"Sir, perhaps you'd like to visit our garden? It's on the roof and only a floor up… you wouldn't be far away, and I promise to come and get you if something should happen…" The nurse said.  
  
"I don't need to…" Duo snapped.  
  
"Sir, if you could only see yourself… you are as pale as alabaster… I saw you when you first came in here, and you look even sicklier than Mr. Yue… No one should be up there right now, given the fact that it is night time… You would be all alone…" She said, softly, as if to not wake Heero.  
  
"All right, all right… I'll go…" Duo stood up and threw his trench coat on, cold from the hospital air. The nurse pointed him in the direction of the stairs, mostly because the elevators did not go up to the roof, unless you used the maintenance ones. Duo knew the maintenance elevators were not to be trusted by normal people. He took the stairs, climbing them slowly, already feeling cold air hanging in the stairwell. He sighed, noticing one of the lights flickering on and off leading to the roof. He ignored it, and continued climbing, then reached the door and pushed it open, greeted by a full moon and a dark garden. The whole roof of the hospital was a garden, and no one was there. The sides of the roof where fenced so you wouldn't fall off, should you go too close.   
  
He walked over to a huge tree, sitting on the side away from the doors to the garden. He sighed and looked at the moon, leaning against the tree. "Heero… I can't contain myself anymore…" His hand went between his legs and rubbed through the clothes. He groaned softly, having neglected his member until now. He continued rubbing until his erection was painfully hard. "Ooooh… Heero…" He moaned. His hand went to the zipper of his pants and unzipped it, the small vibration causing pain to shoot through him. He freed his hard member from the jeans and boxers he wore and moaned as precum flowed out at his touch. His hand was deliciously cold, and he savored it. He then began to pump up and down his shaft, beginning to turn red in the face and moan at every touch. "Oh… oh… Heero… oh… oh…" He groaned softly. He pumped faster, and gripped himself harder, then finally he came, painfully, into his own hand. He tasted his own juices, but did not swallow all of them. He wiped them on the grass beside him on the ground.   
  
Satisfied, Duo leaned his head back, continuing to rub his shaft until he moaned again, and his body began to spasm. His orgasm still rung strong on him, and he finally stopped rubbing. He didn't want to get himself hard again, and felt as if he were exhausted now. He pulled his boxers back to where they belonged, and then pulled his pants back, zipping them and standing up. "Oh, Heero, if you only knew…"  
  
Walking back into the room, he walked straight to the sink and washed his hands, then dried them. Turning around, he then walked to Heero. "Hello, Heero… I wish you'd wake up… I want to see those beautiful piercing eyes of yours again…" To his utter surprise Heero groaned and rolled over. "H-Heero?" The boy groaned again and turned onto his back again, then turned toward Duo.   
  
"Hn?" Heero sighed.   
  
"Heero!" Duo yelped.  
  
"H-Huh? What… is it…?" Heero said, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Duo screeched, his voice cracking.  
  
"WHAT I said, WHAT?" Heero yelped and his eyes came open.  
  
"Oh, Heero!" Duo put his arms around the other boy and began crying.  
  
"Duo…" Heero said softly and put his arms loosely around him.  
  
"Y-You scared me… You… really did…" Duo sniffled and spoke through sobs.  
  
"How did I scare you Maxwell no baka?" Heero pushed him away to see his face, looking as if he had no idea at all what was going on.  
  
"You've been in this horrible hospital for a month and a half now!" Duo said.  
  
"A month and a half?" Heero's eyes widened. "Tell me you're lying!"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I'm not… I've stayed here with you too…"  
  
"Explains why you're so pale… you should've gotten out Duo…" Heero said.  
  
"Shut up… you're the one who went into a coma when you were fighting… I had to bring you here in my gundam… which has probably been painted with graffiti…" Duo slapped his own forehead, wondering how stupid he could be.  
  
"I want to get out of here, Duo…" Heero stated plainly.  
  
"Okay… I'll get you out of here…" Duo nodded.  
  
**The next day**  
  
"Well, Mr. Yue… that was a miracle that you recovered… We can't find anything wrong with you… other than that heart of yours… there is a new disease, named for you now. Your case was the first of its kind… It's named Yue Cardio Shut Down. YCSD for short." The doctor said.  
  
"Great… I'll be famous…" Heero rolled his eyes as a nurse took an I.V. out of his arm. Duo stood beside him, watching curiously.  
  
"Well, at least your friend here got you here in time… if he hadn't brought you, you could very well be dead now." The doctor nodded.  
  
Heero shrugged as Duo beamed, happy he made a difference somehow. A nurse helped Heero into a wheelchair, his legs unfamiliar with walking. Duo told her that he'd push him. When they reached the first floor, Duo wasn't sure how he'd get Heero into his gundam again. He was really surprised when Quatre was sitting out front with a new car, a get well soon balloon in the backseat. Duo smiled and Quatre gave him a wink. Duo helped Heero into the backseat and got in the front with Quatre.  
  
"Quatre… How did you know?" Duo looked at him as he drove them home.  
  
"I have my ways Mr. Maxwell…" Quatre smirked. "Your gundam has already been taken home, and I've taken the liberty of fixing it up. You'll be happy."  
  
"Thanks so much Quatre… how can I ever repay you?" Duo asked.   
  
"You can take care of Heero and get him better…" Quatre nodded.  
  
Duo nodded as they got home and he helped Heero inside, getting him into his own bed, made up neatly. As Duo turned to leave, Heero grabbed his hand. "Don't leave…" he begged. Duo nodded and sat in a nearby chair. Heero smiled and turned onto his side to face Duo. Duo smiled too, and tilted his head as if he had something to say that was bothering him.   
  
"What's bothering you… Duo?" Heero said.  
  
"This…" Duo said, kissing Heero full on the lips. He was pulled onto the bed, and onto the smaller boy's body. He could feel himself being aroused by Heero's touch. Heero's hands worked their way up his sides, making him tremble at the feather-light touches. Heero's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he sucked on it. Heero moaned softly as they parted to catch their breath. "Heero… I love you… God please don't let this be another dream!"  
  
"It isn't Duo… it's real… It's real!" Heero yelped, pulling Duo into another, shorter kiss.  
  
They parted and went their separate ways, tired, and ready for a nap. Tomorrow would be another day, and they'd spend it together. Heero's legs hurt from not walking for so long, and he wanted Duo to help him learn to walk again. Duo would agree… and they'd spend the hours on end together, unable to part.  
  
--**That was part four. It went on a little, but the YAOI got stronger, ne? Well, I'm going now, because it's pretty late at night as I write this, so I'm going to think up the next chapter. Duo and Heero are going to have a good day if it's got anything to do with me. I had to twist the entire story around in this one, so Heero had to wake up. Tell me what you think**-- 


	5. Part 5: Heero's Therapy Duo's Chance

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, or Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I agree with one of my reviewers. I keep saying YAOI!! But not putting it in here. Well, here it is, a day with Duo! ^_^ Hope you like it.   
  
Warnings: YAOI (Yes, this time I promise its YAOI and not just shounen-ai) Violence is a little less here, it's gone FLUFFY! What can I say; I have to write some YAOI before I die of boredom. Oh well, here goes.   
  
Note II: Well, I'm sorry, but this did take a while, and I'm going to make the chapters/parts longer from here on out since I won't have time to get more up as fast as day by day. I have surgery to go through on November the 3rd. Forgive me, it is for my own good. I'll see you as soon as I get another chapter up.   
  
Heero: Good Luck.  
  
Duo: Ditto, Riku-sama.  
  
Riku: Yeah yeah, just go away…  
  
******  
  
Part Five: Heero's Therapy: Duo's Chance  
  
The next morning, Duo woke Heero up early as not to waste the day. Wufei was around there somewhere along with Quatre and Trowa, who had taken the chance to get up as well and fix breakfast. Duo helped Heero out of the bed and walked him to the kitchen, Heero continuously saying, "Omae no korosu…" Or something else Duo couldn't understand at the moment. He worked as hard as he could to keep Heero standing, and finally helped him into his chair at the dining table. Heero sighed, relieved to be off of his feet and looked at the food before him.   
  
Wufei had made a couple of different types of cooked fish, Quatre had handled the miso soup and vegetables, and Trowa had handled the noodles cooked into a healthy stir fry of vegetables from Quatre. Heero's mouth seemed to water, having been in the hospital for so long and being fed through a tube. Heero gave a smile, which was not normal for the icy pilot as the rest of them sat down, Duo taking a seat right beside Heero. Heero's arms were in a weak state as well, when he picked up his fork, his hand shook.   
  
"Heero… do you want me to feed you…?"  
  
"NO! I can very well feed my own self Duo." Heero said as his hand shook so bad that the food fell into his lap.   
  
Duo grabbed the fork. "Well, too bad, shut up and open your mouth…"  
  
Heero finally gave in and let Duo feed him. The other pilots found this terribly cute, and they smiled as they ate and watched the two. Every so often, Duo would act like a plane and treat Heero like a baby then laugh softly about it. Duo was NEVER soft-spoken before, which the sudden change scared the pilots. They all wondered if Duo himself were sick, or if he were just playing with Heero to flirt.  
  
When Heero was done eating, Duo ate his own food which had gotten cold. Heero sat there watching Duo eat, which he knew annoyed him, thinking that it was so cute the way he shoved food into his mouth then struggled not to choke. Duo finally finished with a smile and a less than polite burp as he collected the plates from the table and went about his business.   
  
Duo finished his chores and told Heero it was time to go for therapy. Heero looked less than pleased about it, and he kind of sank into the bed he was laying on. Duo planted a quick kiss on his cheek and convinced Heero to go. Heero stood shakily, but luckily Duo offered him his arm to help him. "All right, crippled boy lets go…" Heero shot him an ominous look and shut him up right there.  
  
****  
  
The two walked arm in arm to the park, where the sun shone brightly, and they didn't care if anyone saw them, or knew that they were gundam pilots. Heero leaned as close to Duo as he could to keep from falling, and he had a look on his face that showed fear. Duo smiled and continued to walk until he knew Heero felt a little more confident in himself.   
  
"Okay, Duo… I think… I think I can do this on my own if you let me go for a few feet…" Heero shakily sealed his fate.  
  
"All right, Heero, but I'm not leaving you just like that, I'll let you walk on your own. However, should you stumble; I'm going to be here." Duo said sternly.  
  
Heero glared at him, but stumbled anyway, and Duo caught him around the waist with a sweat drop appearing on his head. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"   
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Duo!"   
  
Duo grumbled and sat the overly exited Heero on a bench. "Can you sit without being a nuisance? Or is it just in your nature, Heero?"  
  
Heero shot him his famous "I'll kill you…" glare. Duo shrugged it off and went to buy himself and Heero some ice cream. He gave Heero the Chocolate and he began licking the Vanilla. Heero gave a sort of war cry and shoved his ice cream in Duo's face, the chocolate sticking to his nose. Heero leaned away laughing so hard, that he began to turn red. Duo shoved the vanilla into Heero's face equally hard and Heero suddenly got serious. "Oh, I owe you big for that one, Duo…" Heero pounced at Duo and they both fell to the grass below, Heero pressing his vanilla covered lips to Duo's chocolate covered ones. Both of their tongues touched each others lips to get to their favorite flavor.   
  
Heero broke away first to catch his breath. The dew still lay fresh on the grass, which soaked through Duo's shirt and made him shiver a bit. Heero was gaining his muscle back and he felt as if he were crushing the smaller boy. Heero nibbled at Duo's ear and Duo giggled softly. "Do you want to go home now? The other boys were supposed to go shopping today… so they should be gone…" Heero nodded in reply.   
  
They reached the safe house, this time only holding hands. Heero had regained his footing shakily, but had taught himself how to walk again. Duo opened the door, and smiled, bowing to let Heero walk through. Heero yanked the door shut and pinned Duo against it, nibbling his ear again. Duo gave a soft moan, hoping he knew what was to come of the day from here. Heero made no sign as to what he was going to do next, but his icy cold hands ran underneath Duo's shirt, up his stomach, and to his nipples. Duo thrashed slightly, the cold burning deliciously into his warm skin.   
  
Heero captured his lips forcefully and explored his mouth with his tongue as he rubbed the hardened nipples underneath the boy's shirt. Duo could feel himself becoming aroused, his shaft hardening in his pants. Heero continued to kiss him, and pressed his body to Duo's as hard as he could. Duo could feel Heero's hardened member pressing against his own which made him moan softly into Heero's mouth. Heero pulled away and took Duo's hand, leading him to the bedroom. "Maxwell no baka… let's have fun today, I want you to wear me out." Duo reluctantly agreed, not wanting to hurt Heero or his condition. Duo couldn't resist the temptation that he felt when he saw Heero's icy gaze catch his own. Heero gently lay Duo down on the bed and covered his body with his own. Heero pulled Duo's shirt over his head, and threw it aside. Heero marveled at the boy's well-built chest that he had failed to notice before. Duo blushed and began to pull Heero's shirt off, marveling himself at Heero's build he had not paid any attention to before. Heero moved before Duo could say anything. Heero captured one of Duo's nipples in his mouth, and bit it until Duo moaned so loud, he sounded as if he were going to scream. Heero left it with a lick, and moved down to Duo's belly button, flicking his tongue in it. "No fair, Heero! That tickles!" Duo yelped. Heero paid no attention as he began unbuttoning Duo's pants slowly. Duo's erection had gotten so hard, that it was painful. Heero unzipped the pants, and rubbed Duo's shaft with his hand. Duo moaned softly, barely able to be heard. Heero pulled the pants the rest of the way off, and then pulled Duo's boxers off. Duo lay in his naked glory on the black comforter beneath him. Duo had his eyes closed, and was blushing a shade of pink, his fists clenched, holding the covers in his hands. Heero worked his own pants and boxers off, and sat back on top of Duo. "What is it you want, Maxwell…?" Heero said in a sultry voice. "I want-I-I, I want you… I want you in me! ONEGAI!" Duo screamed. Heero silenced him in a kiss, as their hardened shafts brushed against each other. Duo moaned again into Heero's mouth. Heero pushed Duo's thighs apart with feather-light touches to allow easier access to the boy's entrance. Heero probed Duo with his fingers, still kissing him. Duo made sounds of resistance in his throat, but finally became submissive beneath Heero. Heero finally stretched Duo to the extent of three fingers and broke the kiss. "Maxwell, are you ready for me?" Heero asked softly as Duo looked at him. "Oh, God, Heero… Yes…" Duo's face flushed a deep crimson as he continued to watch Heero as he slowly inserted his shaft into Duo's entrance. Duo couldn't stop watching as Heero flushed a deep red as well. "Oh, Maxwell…" Heero looked at Duo, who couldn't take his eyes off of Heero's disappearing shaft. "God, Heero!" Heero finally buried himself to the hilt within Duo as he moaned. Heero moaned in response and put his hand around Duo's shaft. Duo gave a gasp as he watched the other boy begin to pump and move his hand with every thrust. Duo gave a jerk and sat straight up, Heero still within him. Heero sat up as well, his legs beneath Duo. Duo supported himself with his hands behind him. Duo's legs wrapped around Heero loosely, allowing him to move freely. Heero began to thrust faster and faster and pump Duo harder and harder. Heero finally struck something deep in Duo's entrance that drove him over the edge and caused him to scream. "Oh! Heero, God Heero! More!" Heero continued to thrust harder and harder, loosening his grip on Duo slightly. Duo moaned Heero's name and came into Heero's hand. Heero lapped up the juices and pulled out of Duo with a shudder as he himself came deep within Duo. "Aishiteru, Duo, Aishiteru…." Both boys collapsed on each other, and fell asleep.  
  
~~**Thus is Part 5. LEMON-ized YAOI at it's best. Look for more in the future chapters. For those of you who thought YAOI would never show. Here it is. -Riku**~~ 


End file.
